fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi'e Masami
|katakana = 星絵正美|romaji = |age = 15|birthday date = 7th July|gender = Female|ecolor = Deep Scarlet|hcolor = Dark Brown (Masami) Orange (Cure Stellisa)|seiyuu = Katou Emiri|ego = Cure Stellisa|power = Stars|tcolor = Orange|image = Hoshi'e Masami.jpg|imgsize = 200px}} '|星絵正美}} is an OC created by Chinatsu Kiseki for Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Masami is a stargazer and is full of curiosity, imagination and fascination of space. Despite this, she is often judged due to her interests and can be seen to be pretty lonely despite her vast intelligence of the universe. She is also often seen to be weird by the students and classes her only friends to be books about space before meeting Nozomi and her team. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Curiosity whose theme colour is orange. She controls the power of stars. Appearance Masami has long, waist length dark brown hair which is braided and hangs over her left shoulder. Her eyes are a deep scarlet colour. Her casual wear consists of an orange, pleated dress with a light orange, short sleeved cardigan worn over top. She additionally wears white tights and black, strapped flats while additionally wearing an orange headband in her hair. She also wears glasses when she reads, studies or needs to see things up close. As Cure Stellisa, her hair grows longer while also thickening and shifts colour from dark brown to an orange colour yet her hair remains in it's braided state but doesn't hang over her shoulder anymore. Her braided hair is held together using an orange coloured butterfly. Her wear bares similarities to Cure Dream and Cure Rouge's outfits yet is midriff bearing. She wears a pastel orange vest lined with vivid orange over a white frilly, scarlet tinted top that stops around 5-10 centimetres above her navel while her sleeves bare resemblance to Cure Lemonade's with them being poofy. Her skirt is also white and scarlet tinted while additionally being frilly. Underneath her skirt, she wears dark orange bike shorts. She additionally wears short, white gloves that end just above her finger joints with both ends having bright orange streaks with a pastel orange streak running down the centre with a butterfly, coloured orange, on it. Her light orange socks are knee high and are skin-tight while her boots reach just above her ankles and are coloured orange. At the center of her chest, a cream and orange butterfly brooch rests and her CureMo is located on the right side of her hip. Personality Masami is a stargazer and is full of curiosity, imagination and fascination of space. Despite this, she is often judged due to her interests and can be seen to be pretty lonely despite her vast intelligence of the universe. She is also often seen to be weird by the students and classes her only friends to be books about space before meeting Nozomi and her team. She, despite her loneliness, is also rather lively and energetic - usually smiling even when making mistakes despite being greatly embarrassed. Relationships Cure Stellisa is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Masami whose theme colour is orange. She both represents curiosity and controls the power of stars. Her main attack is Stellar Florescence which is later upgraded to Nebulous Corona when she receives her Stella Katana. Transformation Her transformation begins with her CureMo opening and she shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" while pressing the button before her body glows orange. Her gloves then appears before she rapidly spins, causing her full wear to appear. Cure Stellisa opens her eyes and then jumps down before introducing herself. Attacks * - Cure Stellisa's main purification attack. * - Upgraded attack of Stellar Florescence which can only be used when using her Stella Katana. Etymology means "star picture" with meaning "star" and meaning "picture". This can be seen to be a clear reference to Cure Stellisa's power over stars and also her talent for stargazing. is a Japanese feminine given name which has two meanings dependent on the given Kanji. The given kanji here means "proper beauty" or "rightful beauty". Therefore, her full name means "proper beauty/rightful beauty of the star picture." Cure Stellisa is derived from the name "Stella" which is a name directly meaning "star". Songs * STAR☆LIGHT * [[~Soleil~ Orange☆Étoile|'~Soleil~ Orange☆Étoile']] Trivia References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki